KakaSaku Secrets
by yuzuki07
Summary: Kakashi And Sakura both have a secret...What is their dark secrets...Will they confess...? I have updated...to 3 chapt. ... The 4th chapt. is still in progress but will submit soon...! thanxz!oh yea and just so you know i changed pename...
1. Comfort and Confessions

**In this fan-fic. the ages are a little different for the time period of this story…Sakura:19, Naruto: 19, Kakashi: 26**

**Also the _italicized_ parts of this fan-fic. are the thoughts the of the individual characters…**

**Enjoy! Please comment!**

Sakura was standing at the Konohagkure Hokage monument, staring at the four great Hokages. Surprisingly, Tsunade-sama had given her a day off from her training. So many things were on Sakura's mind. As she looked at the Hokages, she thought of Naruto…

"_Naruto-kun… How he has changed…He may still be, kind of loud and annoying, but he has become stronger and even more determined than before…At least he tried to bring back…Sasuke… But I…I am still so weak…I couldn't…I couldn't do anything…I must become stronger! I must! I must find…Sasuke-kun!" she thought silently to herself._

"Sakura?" called a voice from behind her.

Still deep in her thoughts, Sakura was unaware of who had called her.

"SAKURA!" the voice called louder.

"Huh?…Oh! Kakashi-sensei?!"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked each other in unison.

"Oh! Uh…I was just thinking…that's all…heh! Tsunade-sama has given me a day off from my training. Wait, weren't you on a mission, Kakashi-sensei?" she answered quickly.

"Kakashi…"he replied.

"Huh…?"

"I'm not you're sensei anymore. You're a chunin, now. Tsunade-sama is your sensei. Just call me Kakashi, okay?" he said friendly.

"Uh…okay…Kakashi-sens-…Oh!… uh…sorry!" she said.

"It's alright. Yes, I was on a mission. I just returned from it, after reporting to Tsunade-sama. I can see why she gave you a day off. She seems to be buried under a lot of work. Especially, now, after the whole "Orochimaru incident." The village is still recovering from it. And lots of missions are coming in, so most of us are away on missions. I'm surprised that I wasn't assigned another mission, directly after returning. I guess I'll probably receive one by tomorrow, at the latest." he said ending with a sigh.

Sakura flinched at the mention of Orochimaru. Every time she heard that name…she thought of …Sasuke-kun…

"_NO, it was too painful. It was too painful to think of that...Not now…Not in front of Kakashi-sensei…!" she thought frantically to herself._

"I know what you're thinking, Sakura." said Kakashi, breaking the long silence that ensued in the air.

"Wha-…What?!" she stammered.

"Sakura…, stop torturing yourself. Sasuke is not going to come back. He may never come back. But that doesn't matter now. It doesn't mean that you can't go on. I know how you feel…You've already become a chunin, and soon you will be taking the jounin exams. You have to go on living your life. Forget about Sasuke…"he said.

Kakashi's last words echoed in Sakura's mind, arousing all her painful emotions at once. Not knowing what to say next, Sakura tried to let go of her feelings…

Kakashi couldn't help but feel distressed by the way she looked…

"Kakashi-sens-…I did nothing… nothing at all…I'm a chunin…yet…still I feel so useless… I couldn't do anything…nothing…Nothing to help the one person that I…I feel so useless…Dammnit!

Do you know what it feels like to not be able to help the one person who means…"she broke off, not knowing how to fully express herself.

" Actually…, yes, I do… I do know what it feels like... One of my greatest and closest comrades…Obito…Uchiha Obito…was killed during my first mission as a jounin. I couldn't do a thing to help or save him…I know what it feels like…"

Sakura turned her head and stared at the shadowy expression on Kakashi's partly masked face, trying to tell what he was thinking of. But Kakashi turned away and stared on ahead at the faces of the Hokages. Sakura had never seen Kakashi so open, like this, before. It surprised her to hear him speak so freely, especially to her. Was this the same Kakashi who had been her former sensei as a genin?

"_It seems like everyone has changed…everyone has matured and become stronger…even Naruto…everyone except for me…"she thought quietly._

"Kakashi…I'm sorry…I just don't know what to do. I know that a shinobi is never supposed to expose their emotions… but… how can I simply forget everything? I want to go on and become stronger…but part of me wants to become stronger… just so that I can find…him…I want to believe that I can save him…somehow…I can't stop thinking about it…" Sakura cried

Kakashi saw the emotion in her wide, tearful, emerald eyes and tried to comfort her…

"Just give yourself time, Sakura…You think that you aren't a strong or talented kunoichi…but you are. You're very smart that's why you are a great medic nin. You will become stronger…Just keep focused on your training, right now…You will prove yourself…" he assured her.

"Kakashi-sens-…I mean…thank you, Kakashi!"

She turned towards him and embraced him, burying her head into his jounin vest. He was surprised, at first, but returned her emotions by holding onto her tightly.

"Take it easy, Sakura…It's getting late…I should escort you back to your apartment now…"said Kakashi, trying to change the sudden sad and emotional mood.

The walk back to her apartment was a quiet one. Sakura and Kakashi were both too deep in thought, to speak to each other.

Sakura realized that Kakashi had lifted up the usual gloomy cloud over her. He seemed so understanding. She felt more confident about herself…she knew she had to become stronger…and the only way to do that was to train even harder than before…

"Thank You…" she whispered again. But she knew that he couldn't have heard her…(or did he…?)

Kakashi's eye darted to her and looked at her with a strange expression of concern and compassion…

"_Is what I'm doing…right? Should I be the one to tell her these things…I wish I could tell her the way that I feel about…I mean would a relationship like that ever work out…?…First of all, does she even feel the same way about me… If Tsunade-sama ever found out…it would mean the worst for both her and me…" Kakashi thought to himself…_

But what was this new feeling that stirred within Sakura? She felt different…like a new passion was brewing within herself…Was this right?

"_Is this wrong…? What about Sasuke? Why am I feeling this way? Am I not meant to be with Sasuke? Why have I never noticed him before? But he was my sensei…He **was **my sensei…now he's a fellow jounin…But how can I…and him…ever be? Is this wrong…how can my feelings have changed so quickly?…I…wish I could tell him the way that I feel…" she thought…_

Kakashi now debated over asking Sakura to Ichiraku's for a bowl of ramen, just before returning home. Little did he know, that Sakura was thinking of asking him the same thing…

As they approached Ichiraku's, on their way to Sakura's apartment,… they heard a loud, rowdy, yet highly familiar voice...

"Ayame-san! Gimme RAMEN!!! Hmmm…let's see…miso, pork, or chicken…? MISO-CHICKEN RAMEN!!!!" the loud-mouth yelled…

"Naruto?" uttered Sakura

"He's back?…Back from his mission, already?" Sakura added questioningly.

Both Sakura and Kakashi walked into Ichiraku's, without consulting each other, to confirm the return of Konoha's biggest, loud-mouthed ninja … Uzumaki Naruto…

"Naruto?"

"UhHMMMM?" he mumbled with mouthfuls of ramen in his mouth.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto exclaimed, swallowing down the ramen.

"Kakashi-sensei…?!!!" he said, as the tall masked man entered the little shop.

"Naruto! You're back from you're mission…and you're safe!" cried Sakura, who always worried about her comrades, especially since she lost Sasuke…

"Heheh…Yea! Sakura-Chan…were you worried about me?" asked Naruto, who was glad to be getting attention from Sakura…

"Uh…No!" she said quickly, trying to conceal her true thoughts…

"Oh!…You know…Sakura-Chan…I almost died…in the mission" he said hoping to draw more of the cute kunoichi's attention…

"So…did you actually manage to complete the mission?" asked Kakashi sarcastically…

"Yes…I did…"Naruto yelled, glaring at the laughing Kakashi…

"Well…it's good to see you again…Naruto…but I should be going now…I have to get up early tomorrow and continue my training with Tsunade-sama…"said Sakura…(who had suddenly lost her mood to have ramen after watching Naruto wolf down all those bowls of ramen…)

"Goodbye…Naruto…"

"Wait…Sakura-Chan…uh okay…well bye then!" hollered Naruto…

It was dark now…, Sakura and Kakashi walked slowly down the street and up the stairs that lead to her apartment…

"Well…thank you again for everything…Kakashi-sensei…Oh, right! Sorry…, Kakashi!…um…so maybe I'll see you around then…okay? Well…uh bye!" she said turning to him as they had reached the door that lead to her apartment…

"Uh okay…uh…bye then…" said Kakashi nervously, leaning up against the wall while running his hand through his messy silver hair…

"…bye…"…and he turned to walk away…

But just as she was about to shut her door closed…Kakashi turned around…

"…WAIT! Sakura!…"

"huh…?"… as she opened the door again…

"Sakura…I…I…have to tell you…something…because if I don't I know that I will regret it forever…Sakura……..I………I love you…"


	2. what did you say?

**Chapter 2: What did you say?**

**_CRACK!!!!_** A blot of lightning thundered…as it started to rain heavily into the dark abyss of the night…

A deathlike silence overcame Sakura, who couldn't believe what she just heard…Whoa…what just happened? Sakura was left speechless…

But it was even worse for Kakashi,…who felt like he was suffering an enduring eternity of emotional torment every single minute of Sakura's torturing silence…Kakashi couldn't handle it, he felt for the first time in his life, very helpless and weak…

"Wha-What did you say…?" stuttered Sakura

"_What should I do?!! What should I say?!! Should I confess?! Or should I just pretend that it was just a sick joke? No, she might think that I'm a pedophile or something. On the other hand she may never speak to me again if I tell her it was just a joke. But how could I go on with her hating me…?" thought Kakashi anxiously, who for the first time, did not have a solution for a troublesome situation…_

"I………love you…"

" You…lo-…"she started, but Kakashi cut her off…before she could finish her words

"Sakura…wait! Before you say anything…! I know…you must be thinking that this is some kind of sick joke or that I'm a disgusting pedophile…But I can't conceal my feelings like this anymore…I know that after this you may never want to talk to me again or even see me again…But I just want you to know that even if you don't feel the same way about me…I'll always be here for you…whenever you need me…I…I'm sorry…for being so abrupt about this…I just couldn't help it…I am truly sorry…Please, if you can…please forgive me…"he said, with his head bowed, expecting her to be disgusted with him.

Kakashi turned away, with his back facing Sakura, who was standing in the doorway of her apartment. He waited a minute or two for a reply…but it seemed pointless…She obviously had nothing to say to him…So he started to walk away under the pouring rain and lightning…

**_CRACK!!!!_** Another bolt of lightning thundered as he began to walk…

"WAIT! KAKASHI!" she called out to him…

He stopped in his tracks…surprised that she would still talk to him…His back was still faced towards her but he slowly turned his head to see her running out towards him…

"Wait…Kakashi…! I…uh… Well…earlier today, you told me to be confident in myself…you told me that I was smart and that I would become stronger soon…You told me all things that I would have wanted to hear from…,well,…Sasuke…But, now…I realize…that he may never see the things in me…the way that **_you_** do…And, so how could I ever be with a person who has nothing but revenge in his heart…with no room for loving the person who truly adores him? As I was thinking about this,…you came into my mind again,…and I realized that it was because of you that I felt stronger and more self-assured…And for that reason and more…I…I think that I, too, have fallen in love with…you…And I don't give a damn about what other people will say or think…I know that I can only love the person who cares for me like you…" she said, shivering and panting in the stinging cold rain…

"Sakura…"…was all he could say

He turned around and faced her…Every minute took forever to pass…The rain was pouring like crazy and the night was pitch black. No one was out…They were alone…gazing at each other despite the pitiless rain…

They both had so much to say and confess to each other, but somehow,…words didn't seem very useful anymore, in trying to express their love for each other…

Until at last, Kakashi came closer to her…

"Sakura…" he breathed….

He looked down upon the beautiful kunoichi who stood before him. Her pale pink hair drenched in rainwater, her brilliant green eyes staring in wonder, her delicate face wet with the tears from the clouds, her elegant shoulders dripping with rain, her slender body shivering, her soft lips slightly quivering. He looked at her, as if inhaling her beauty. She was no longer a young girl…she was a young woman, now.

He lifted his hand up to his face…and tore off his mask to display his breathtaking looks…She looked at him with a bit of surprise. Yet she felt so safe and confident with him…She had never seen him without his mask…She let out a small giggle, remembering how Naruto believed Kakashi to be hiding big fish lips under the mask…Which was now impossible…because there was no way Kakashi could look as good as he did with fish lips…

Finally, he wrapped one arm around her waist drawing her closer to his body…and gently placed the other hand on the side of Sakura's jaw bringing her face closer to his…Their eyes made contact and stared into the depths of each other's souls…And in that damned rain, their lips locked together and kissed passionately…for what seemed like an interminable amount of time…They both wanted the moment to last forever but they knew that they couldn't just stand there in the rain…all night…

Soooooooooo…What happens next? Sorry…you gotta read the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapt. of my fan fic. !! Please comment!!!! I will submit my next chapt. as soon as possible! Thanxz for reading!!!!! JJJ !!!


	3. A Thousand Nights of Love

Chapter 3: A Thousand Nights of Love…(heheh- suggestive grin-)

They both wanted the moment to last forever but they knew that they couldn't just stand there in the rain…all night…

The rain and the thunder didn't seem to have any mercy for the two forbidden lovers…

And so the two were forced to seek refuge in the confinements of Sakura's apartment…But neither one of them seemed to care…they had all night before the next day…when they knew that they would be forced to separate themselves…

As they both ran into the apartment, for shelter, they didn't seem to waste any time…Wet clothes flew off in every direction…lips and tongues went all over each other's bodies (you get the picture….heheheheh - perverted giggle- )

The two of them lay sprawled out over Sakura's bed…in pitch-black darkness…as it was thundering, like hell on earth, outside…

"Kakashi…?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Do you think what we're doing is right?" questioned Sakura, as she placed her head of wet hair on his chest…

"Yes…why?" he asked, wrapping is arms around her body tightly…

"…Just asking…I mean what if someone finds out? There is no way you can keep a relationship like this, a secret in this village…"

"-especially with Ino around-" she added under her breath

"I know…but it shouldn't matter…What does a few years of age difference mean, as long as we love each other?"

"I just wish the village could see our love the way we do…But it would take a miracle for…" she started

"Then they will just have to except us and our love…I won't stop loving you just because the village doesn't approve of a relationship between us…!" he said, with great intensity in his voice…

Sakura remained silent for a few minutes; listening to Kakashi's heartbeat…She felt the strong grip of his arms tighten around her…She loved Kakashi so much, for his boldness. And she wished, with all her soul that if they were to ever expose their love to the village, that they wouldn't be spurned away with disgust and disdain. Was it too much to hope for something like that?

Kakashi sensed Sakura's unease…

"Sakura…I don't want to lose you…and I won't and can't give you up even for the world, itself! But I know that I can't take away your life of being a kunoichi…If it means that we have to conceal our love, just so that we can continue our lives as ninjas and our relationship… than it is better than giving up our lives, as they are now…I understand…that we must confine our love." he said with the utmost empathy and sincerity…

"Kakashi…" she replied, with a hint of relief…and turned back to him planting a kiss on his lips…

He returned the kiss and pulled her back down onto him on the bed…

Time had flown so quickly…it was already about 3am…Soon Kakashi would have to leave…

What fortunes and tidings will the morning bear…? Neither Sakura nor Kakashi wanted to think of this…not at the moment…

But what will happen when dawn comes to pass…? What will happen to the two desperate lovers………

…..well…you'll see in Chapt. 4…that I will try to submit as soon as I can…I have soooooooooo much work right now…(which I hate soooooo much) so in advance I'm sorry if I won't be able to update straight away…


End file.
